Finding Security
by ObsidianEmbrace
Summary: After Crouch is killed, Sirius pays a visit. Takes place during Goblet of Fire.


**Finding Security**

**Story Notes: This story takes place during Goblet of Fire, soon after Harry sends a letter off to Sirius, telling him that Crouch is dead. **

"What do you think he wants, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, wishing Neville wouldn't look so nervous…even if being called to the Headmaster's office was pretty unusual—even for Harry.

"Snape probably told him that you almost blew up half the class today," Ron joked from Harry's other side, though he looked a bit paler for a second as he said it. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that's not it," he said, giving Ron's ribs a quick jab. "Snape gave me detention; he wouldn't go blabbing to Dumbledore about it."

Ron shrugged, looking rather unconvinced.

"Better just go up," Neville advised, swallowing a little. Harry sighed. He wasn't _that_ nervous; it was just Dumbledore, after all.

"Right," he agreed instead. To the hulking gargoyle he said, "Toffee Bark." The winding staircase appeared. He could hear Neville gulping behind him.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back as he stepped up onto the lazily spiraling steps.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, and was grateful as he was spun out of sight of his two gawking friends. When he finally came to a stop in front of the headmaster's door, Harry wiped his clammy palms on the seat of his trousers before bunching his fingers into fists. But before he could rap his knuckles against the wood, the door swung open.

Harry's face split into a grin.

Sirius was leaning against Dumbledore's vast desk, grinning back at Harry. As the door closed with a dull thud, Sirius stood, holding his arms out. Needing no more invitation than that, Harry surged forward and into his godfather's hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly. Sirius squeezed him to his ribs for another moment longer, before finally releasing him and stepping back.

"Dumbledore arranged for me to come," he said.

"He did?" Harry asked, surprised. Sirius nodded.

"Sit down for a minute."

Harry reached back, grasping the arm of the nearest chair and pulling it towards his knee hollows. He frowned a bit as he sat, slowly. "Aren't you sitting as well?"

Giving his godson a half-smile, Sirius rearranged his hip against the desk so that he was almost sitting on the edge instead. "How has everything been?"

Harry rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. "With the Tournament, you mean?"

"That's a start…"

Harry shrugged. "All right, I suppose. What about you?"

Sirius shifted a bit, his gaze solemn now. Harry bit his lip, his stomach feeling funny with the weight of his godfather's stare.

"Have you spoken with Krum again?" Sirius asked, brushing aside Harry's inquiry; gazing at him expectantly.

"You got my letter, then?"

"You bet I got your letter," Sirius said, frowning now as pulled Harry's letter from one of the pockets in his robes. "And you're lucky I had some time to cool down before I came here."

Harry stared at his godfather. Sirius' gaze didn't waver. Harry squirmed as he glanced away down at his knees, wondering why he felt so nervous.

"You have no idea how much danger you were in, do you?" Sirius continued; Harry looked up at the sharp question. "Walking off alone into the forest with Viktor Krum?"

"We were just talking-"

"Whoever killed Crouch was probably only feet away from you," Sirius interrupted. The arm holding the parchment smacked against his thigh as he brought it down abruptly. "What do you mean, going into a dark forest at night, with someone you hardly know?" he demanded, sounding exactly like Mrs. Weasley had when she'd scolded the twins for flying that enchanted car.

And his tone made Harry bristle. "We were just talking," he repeated, more forcefully this time. "How was I to know we'd find Crouch?"

"You shouldn't have been anywhere near that forest, Harry. You were out of bounds-"

Harry snorted. "You and my dad were caught out of bounds loads of times."

"There were no madmen after your dad and me," Sirius told him, his voice changing to one that was more somber. He shook his head, gesturing toward Dumbledore's door. "Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. I'm convinced that someone here means you harm."

Harry shrugged. "There's nothing new in that."

Sirius frowned. "All the same, Harry, you're not to go walking with anyone else at night."

"Krum didn't do anything, and I've been out walking on the grounds at night, plenty of times."

"Harry, you could have been killed!"

"I could have been killed that night you found Wormtail too, you know," Harry retorted.

"I know," Sirius returned quietly. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he straightened his posture. "You shouldn't have been there either. I wasn't quite in my right mind that night; I should have sent you back to the castle-"

"I wouldn't have gone!" Harry objected, exasperated. "If we hadn't been there, you would have been Kissed by the Dementors!" Harry's stomach jerked at the memory.

Sirius' face softened. "And I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you did," he agreed quietly. "But this is different, Harry."

"No, it isn't…"

"_Yes_, it is," Sirius told him firmly. "There was no reason for you to break the rules, this time. And yes, I realize that I must sound a bit hypocritical to you-"

"A bit?" Harry echoed incredulously. "You and the other Marauders made an entire map just so you could break the rules!"

Sirius shook his head. "Harry, this isn't about your dad and me, and whatever mischief we used to get up to. I just need to know that you're safe…"

"I'm not a first year," Harry told his godfather with a touch of scorn. "I can look out for myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"Well, I _can_, so there's nothing for you to worry about." Harry stood up from his chair, his arms folded across his chest.

"Of course I'm worried," Sirius said. "Someone is trying hurt you. And I won't just stand by and allow that to happen." He slid off the desk and wound his hands firmly around Harry's upper arms. His gray eyes were determined. "I am not leaving here without your promise that you'll keep yourself safe. That you'll not go out-of-bounds again. This is _important_."

When Harry opened his mouth to protest again, Sirius glowered at him. "I mean it, Harry. Your word, or I'll take this up with McGonagall. I'm certain she'll have something to say about your wanderings."

Harry twisted himself from Sirius' grasp, a fierce scowl on his face. "What's your problem?" he demanded. "Who do you think you are, to tell me off for breaking a few rules, after all the mischief you got up to in school?"

Sirius' face was twisted with faint confusion. But just as quickly, he was frowning again. "This isn't about breaking rules, Harry…"

"You aren't my father, Sirius," Harry said through his teeth. "And you've no right to tell me what to do."

Sirius fell back a step; he swallowed. "I know that, Harry," he said softly. "Of course I know that…but I…"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, looking away, his throat suddenly clogged, though he couldn't have explained why. "You just want me to be safe. So, fine, I'll give you my word not to go wandering again." He turned his eyes back to his godfather, his lips twisted. "And then you won't have to go narking on me to McGonagall."

"Harry," Sirius began gruffly, but Harry shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that," Sirius said anyway.

"It's fine, Sirius," Harry cut him off with a wave of his hand. He stuffed his fists into his pockets. "I have class in a few minutes," he lied. Lunch was just being served in the Great Hall.

"Oh," Sirius said softly. He cleared his throat. "I'll send you a post in a few days… all right?"

"Sure," Harry answered, hunching his shoulders as he stared at the broad stripes of color in Dumbledore's rug.

"The day of the third task will be here before you know it," Sirius said, and Harry glanced up. Sirius smiled at him. "Maybe Hermione and Ron can help you practice some defensive spells…disarming, and the like? I think you'll need them."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, curious despite his resolve to be uncomfortable. Sirius nodded.

"From what I've deduced from speaking with Dumbledore, you'll be doing a bit of spell work."

"Okay… thanks," Harry answered, feeling a bit of warmth that Sirius was trying to make sure he was ready to face the last challenge.

Sirius nodded his acknowledgment, and then gazed at Harry for a moment longer. "Harry, I'm sorry I upset you," he said after a long, silent moment. "And I am sorry I threatened McGonagall." He reached a tentative hand out, and this time, Harry didn't move away; Sirius squeezed his shoulder. "I've just been worried about you."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I didn't mean to lose my temper." He wasn't quite sure how to make a proper apology.

"_That_ was losing your temper?" Sirius teased. "That was pathetic," he added with a wink.

Harry shrugged, smiling a little. "It's not really my strong suit, I guess."

Sirius slid his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him over for a one-armed hug. "You've your dad to blame for that, I'm afraid."

Harry squinted up at his godfather, studying his drawn and scraggly features.

"What?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowing at Harry's intent gaze. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing," Harry said softly, and then impulsively, he threw his arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly. Sirius returned the hug almost immediately, resting his chin on the top of Harry's head.

"Keep your head down, Harry," he said quietly. "Be safe… And don't go out of bounds again, all right?"

"I won't," Harry agreed, no longer needing to fight the concerned directive. He squeezed his godfather one more time before letting him go. "You stay safe as well," he added, looking Sirius right in the eye.

"I promise," Sirius said with a hint of amusement in his grey eyes.

"And don't forget to write."

"Never."

Harry smiled. Sirius clipped Harry's chin gently with his knuckles. "I'll talk to you again soon." At Harry's nod, Sirius nodded his head toward the door. "Best not be late."

Harry adjusted his bag over his shoulder, smiling again at his godfather as he turned toward the door. He paused, his hand on the knob, and twisted back around.

"Thanks for coming," he said, wishing there wasn't a lump in his throat. Sirius smiled, looking a little lumpy-throated himself.

"It was no trouble at all," he assured him. "Off with you, now," he encouraged, pointing to the door with his chin. Harry smiled, and let himself out of the office. His chest was filled with warmth as the staircase slowly spun him back to where Ron and Neville were waiting for him.

**The End.**

**A/N: This story was written for JadeSullivan. She was collecting a debt for a bet we had about who would win the Oscars. I lost, and this story was born. And now, after the end of Crucio, I had to play with it a little more (with Jade's alpha/beta-type services) and post it because I was missing Sirius and Harry. When I wrote this I was thinking of Crucio Sirius and Harry, so take it as part of that universe if you so choose. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
